Hazme Pecar
by Katsumi Kurosawa
Summary: Amandose hasta el fin antes del fin... Vamos Chrno… Hazme pecar… RosetteXChrno


**Hazme pecar **

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dedicado a mis pequeñas y a mi Pato n.n jejeje mi propio Chrno**

………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sabes que este amor no es correcto, Chrno… _

Porque será peor que doloroso cuando nuestros caminos se vuelvan a separar y tenga que morir viéndote llorar.

Aunque… nadie dijo que el amor no duele…

Me miras. Tus ojos son hermosos y tímidos, iluminan nuestro alrededor no obstante es tenue la luz de la luna que nos baña.

Tomas mi mano, sé que te es difícil…

Tus labios lentamente se separan para susurrar lo que sientes con serenidad; cuanto me amas, cuanto me necesitas, que no permitirás que muera porque sin mi no existes... y si llega a pasar, morirás conmigo…

Siento que son algo dramáticas tus palabras pero no las tomaré por inverosímiles.

Chrno, no tientes al destino, todo está escrito y nada puedes hacer ya porque mis días están contados por amor a ti.

Me abrazas. Tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y crees que no lo he notado puesto que las secas con tus manos de manera disimulada para volver a verme a la cara.

Te amo…

Levanto lentamente mi mano derecha para alcanzar tu mejilla y acariciarla con dulzura mientras siento el olor suave de tu cabello.

Escondes el rostro en mi pecho, pareces un chiquillo aferrándote a mi cintura y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué piensas? ¿A caso sientes que viene nuestro fin?

—**_Chrno —_**te susurro y te quedas muy quieto**_—: asegúrate de que nadie pueda abrir la puerta._**

Siento cómo te tensas nervioso al oír mis palabras.

Por supuesto que entiendes mis intensiones, tu aspecto de niño inocente sólo trata de ocultar tu naturaleza experimentada.

Te separas lentamente, preparando tu mirada para escudriñar en la mía.

Veo mi reflejo en tus ojos y los míos nunca estuvieron tan seguros como los noto ahora.

—**_Ve… —_**te bisbiseo, luego me inclino un poco para besar tu mejilla izquierda provocando un leve sonrojo.

Me soltaste con dificultad y caminaste espaciosamente a la puerta de la habitación. Se que con tu paso parsimonioso pretendes que recapacite y detenga esta locura pero me conoces tanto que sabes que no lo haré.

Volteas a verme por última vez antes de tocar el picaporte de la puerta… te sonrío…

Un ligero ruido avisa que nadie podrá molestarnos entrando a la habitación. El seguro está puesto.

Regresas a mi lado, sin verme. Tu traje rojo con blanco te resta la edad y me hace sentir como una pervertida de veintitantos abusando de un niño de catorce…

Vamos Chrno… Hazme pecar…

…………..

Regreso a tu lado. Me doy cuenta de manera disimulada, como tu hermoso vestidito transparenta a la luz de la luna sin dejar a la imaginación la forma precisa de tu figura.

Me siento extraño… ansioso quizá…

Me paro frente a ti; no quiero moverme, no quiero dar el primer paso porque sé que lo que haremos va a marcarte hondo si logra consumarse.

Sin embargo te acercas lentamente a mi boca y recibo tus labios dulces abrazando tu cintura diminuta.

Nuestra respiración aumenta su velocidad mientras te vuelves como una felina, dejándote llevar por el instinto.

Pero… ¿Qué haces…? Me quitas la capa… eso me parece algo gracioso aunque he de admirar siempre tu determinación y esta decisión está tomada. De esta no me salvo…

Acaricio tu espalda intentando delinear tu figura lentamente para que no se note que he esperado por hacer eso, más de lo que te imaginas.

Algo en mi se revuelve… es feroz. Temo hacerte daño, no quiero que este sea uno de tus peores recuerdos, Rosette…

Y es así como me deshago de mis curiosos zapatos cafés y levanto la vista para notar como vigilas mis movimientos y logras cohibirme aunque el más experimentado en esto sea yo.

He quedado descalzo frente a ti y de alguna manera, expuesto.

Te lanzas a besarme de nuevo; nunca imagine que sintieras la pasión que me demuestras con tus caricias salvajes pero te confieso: me fascinan.

Sigo acariciando tu tersa piel sobre el pijama sabiendo perfectamente que el contacto que te ofrezco no es suficiente.

—**_Vamos Chrno… ¿Qué te detiene? —_**susurras entre besos.

Sonrío levemente.

Tú nunca te andas con rodeos y esta no es una excepción… espero que no te arrepientas cuando eso a lo que los humanos llaman excitación se apodere de mi sangre y supere tu pasión…

………………

No puedes engañarme, Chrno… tienes miedo de hacer esto y lastimarme. No lo harás…

Desato el los botones de tu camisita ante tu mirada perpleja; mis impulsos me hacen reaccionar… Apenas nada la une y la arranco.

Cierras los ojos, respiras con dificultad; te contienes, lo sé, se nota en la manera en que tus manos tiemblan de ansiedad, se nota porque aprietas los labios y tu cuerpo sigue danzando al compás de tu respiración.

Estoy ganando… ganando la batalla contra tu sensatez y para variar, se siente muy bien…

Al abrir los ojos, noto que tu mirada violácea de niño se ha vuelto ambarina como la de tu forma adulta.

Me atraes a tu cuerpo y apoyo la cabeza en tus hombros mientras tus astutas manos comienzan a mostrarme su naturaleza descarada y se deslizan por mi espalda hasta mis caderas y regresan hasta la altura de mis pechos, tocas el costado y sé que tu objetivo es rozar el nacimiento de estos.

Dejas tu propósito y vuelves a mi espalda para jalar el listón que une mi vestidito y dejas me totalmente descubierta.

Te saboreas. Supongo que es porque notaste que no llevo sujetador.

Me abrazo a tu cuello; tú, exploras mis caderas deslizando lentamente los dedos dentro de mis bragas y regresando a mi cintura mientras tu respiración se vuelve la de una bestia sedienta de sangre.

Deslizo mi mano lentamente sobre tu abdomen, hasta llegar al brochecito de tus pantaloncillos y me deshago de la atadura con facilidad. Ambas prendas, la tuya y la mía, caen al piso soltando un ruido seco y nos mantenemos abrazados.

Acaricias mi espalda aún. Yo acaricio tu cabello…

Deslizas mis bragas sin perder detalle de la piel que tocas y caen también…

Cierro los ojos. Mi corazón se acelera al igual que el tuyo; no hay barrera que nos impida entregarnos.

Me abrazo a tu cuello y siento el vértigo de nuestra caída en la cama; también siento que he caído con otro Chrno… con el Pecador…

Abro los ojos y te veo a mi lado sin deshacer el abrazo. ¿Cómo has logrado abrir el sello sin que me diera cuenta, Chrno?

Ahí estás: en tu maravillosa forma adulta y sólo para mi… con tu cabello violáceo, tus ojos ambarinos y ese embriagador cuerpo…

Sonríes de la manera más sensual que he visto en mi vida, mostrando sutil tus demoníacos colmillos.

Me estiro un poco, alcanzo tus labios de nuevo y te beso sin control.

…………………..

Ante el sublime beso que me ofreces, vuelvo a aferrarme a tu cintura y te levanto sin esfuerzo para colocarte sobre mí. Te ajustas a la posición, situando tus largas piernas a mis costados y uniendo nuestros sexos aumentando el hambre que tengo de ti.

Te elevas sobre mi cintura, sonriendo tiernamente. Noto como tu maravilloso cuerpo se ha bañado de perlas brillantes, tu pecho se mueve al compás de tu respiración, es ahí cuando noto que tu diminuta cintura hace delinear perfecto tus prominentes caderas y tus ojos azules se han profundizado, como el océano; Tu cabello dorado brilla siniestro a la luz de la luna… eres divina.

**_—Chrno —_**susurras algo sonrojada puesto que me he quedado quieto mirándote con lujuria.

Mi respuesta es una sonrisa y la acompaño con ligeras caricias a tus caderas.

Cierras los ojos de nuevo. Esta vez parece que disfrutas enteramente de mis manos sin que nada te lo impida.

Violentamente posas tu mirada sobre la mía y me suplicas con ella que lo haga de una vez.

Me detengo. No sé como hacerlo…

¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué me comporto como un adolescente?

Pero antes de que responda mis preguntas, noto que rápidamente tus manos han bajado hasta donde no debes, me tomas y me colocas para introducirme en tu cuerpo.

No puedo creer que esto me cause tanta gracia. Insisto: ¡yo soy el más experimentado!

Y es así como desciendes lentamente, deteniéndote por momentos e intentando disimular las muecas de dolor que se vuelven imposibles de maquillar entre más me adentras.

Me desespero al sentirte y no poder hacerlo de la manera salvaje que deseo. Debo tranquilizarme, voy a lastimarte si me vuelvo más feroz en este momento en el cual tu cuerpo se acostumbra a mi irrupción.

Tus ojos se mantienen cerrados y has llegado a un punto en el cual no puedes continuar. Muerdes tu labio inferior e iluminas mi noche con tu mirada.

…………………..

Duele. Pero quiero continuar…

Este dolor punzante no me va a vencer, Chrno…

Te veo, escudriño tus ojos para armarme de valor y seguir con esta locura si tan lejos hemos llegado.

Vuelvo a descender y pronto el dolor se ha agudizado; pero aún sigo, esto es lo que deseo y pronto siento que has llegado a tu límite y estoy totalmente invadida.

Tu vista esta nublada de algún sentimiento brutal, puedo notarlo. También hay en ella algo profundo e indescriptible… susurras que es amor.

¿Lees mi mente, Chrno? O es que la unión física que mantenemos no tiene nada que ver con la sentimental.

Pero el dolor ha pasado y necesito saciarme de esto que hace que mis manos tiemblen y mi interior se revuelca pensando en tu cuerpo… en tus poderosos brazos, en tus hombros bien formados y en tu piel morena.

Busco tus labios… con este gesto pretendo disipar tu preocupación por mí y que estoy bien…

**_— ¿Puedo recostarme? —_**te murmuro con una sonrisa y con tus vigorosos brazos, tomas mi cadera para, sin romper el contacto físico, recostarme con delicadeza.

……………

Te miro.

Tan pequeña y por fin entre mis brazos ligeramente torpes por temor a romper tu cuerpo de porcelana fina.

Me muevo ligeramente. Sé que estás algo incómoda pero haré esto lo más delicado que pueda.

Te abrazas a mi cuello; haces que me acerque a ti y yo abrazo tu cintura mientras continúo con las envestidas que me vuelven loco.

El calor de tu cuerpo es tan perfecto… tanto interior como exterior… me provoca morder el hueco que se forma entre tu cuello y tus hombros y lo hago.

Se que ni siquiera lo has sentido puesto que estas concentrada en las envestidas que han perdido el dolor que llevaban y se han convertido en algo que disfrutas porque tus ojos no mienten.

Me vuelvo loco… esos ojos incapaces de mentir me piden que aumente la velocidad y la fuerza y yo obedezco devoto a ellos como mis Dioses.

…………………

Grito. Es lo mejor que he sentido…

Tanto como nuestros cuerpos unidos, como las gotas aperladas que nos adornan, como el olor de tu pelo y lo mucho que te amo.

Tus músculos se tensan. Siento los míos imitar tu acción… una extraña pero delirante oleada invade mi cuerpo electrizándome y la inercia hace que me arquee.

Sueltas un suspiro que me provoca… puesto que saber que disfrutas como yo es una simple delicia.

Te quedas quieto… todo terminó con tu último grito y siento la satisfacción hacerme sonreír.

Es esto a lo que llaman _amor_… ¿No, Chrno?

Este maravilloso pecado se llama amor…

…………………..

Me recuesto a tu lado sin dejar el abrazo y contemplo tu rostro hermoso bañado e iluminado con esos zafiros que tienes por ojos.

**_— ¡Ja! Todo mío, Chrno —_**me dices sonriente.

Un agradable estupor adorna todavía nuestra estancia.

Cierras los ojos.

Como nunca había visto, te quedas dormida sin dejar de sonreír.

_Te amo…_

Acabamos de pecar… te he hecho pecar…

Fin

**Notas del autor:**

Okay, soy rara y pervertida. Lo confieso jajajajajaja

TT-TT Chrno!!!!

No tengo más que decir ante la rara inspiración que ha pasado por mi cabeza de momento a otro.

Ciao!

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
